Magnetic resonance tomographs are used in many applications in medicine for diagnosing different diseases. Magnetic resonance tomographs which have superconducting components which are cooled, in particular, by means of liquid helium may be derived from the prior art. By way of example, a superconducting wire of a magnet system of the magnetic resonance tomograph is arranged in a tank of liquid coolant, in particular helium. The coolant absorbs heat when the superconducting component is cooled and is thus transferred into the gaseous phase. In order to transfer the helium gas thus produced into the liquid state again, a cooling head is immersed in the helium tank. Highly compressed helium gas in said cooling head is decompressed to produce low temperatures, and compressed again via a second circuit by means of a compressor.
Accordingly, a cooling circuit of the magnetic resonance tomograph has a compressor which is used to compress gaseous coolant, in particular helium. In this case, the compressor is typically arranged in a service chamber of the magnetic resonance installation. Said service chamber is often very narrow and difficult to access, so that when replacing the compressor as a result of a fault or due to maintenance, said compressor being able to weigh up to 130 kg, this may result in problems when positioning or lifting the compressor due to the restricted space.
Various types of transport containers are known from the prior art.
Thus, a transport and packing container which is able to be disassembled is disclosed in the German utility model DE 20 2007 019 041 U1, said container consisting of removable bottom parts and top parts with peripheral webs arranged vertically thereon as well as side and front walls which may be erected on the bottom plate along the peripheral webs. The flexible arrangement of the side and front walls when packaging and/or unloading the goods to be transported makes it possible to erect only some of the side and front walls so that easy access to the container is ensured.
The German utility model DE 296 00 677 U1 discloses a closable transport box in which a foldable hand cart is arranged in order to ensure that the box is able to be transported at all times. The transport box substantially consists of a box body and a closable box lid pivotably mounted thereon, wherein side walls are arranged on the box lid such that it is able to receive the hand cart in the folded-up state. Moreover, an intermediate lid is provided, said intermediate lid being pivotably mounted on the side wall of the box lid via which the box lid is mounted on the box body, so that the intermediate lid is able to close the receiving space of the box lid in which the foldable hand cart is accommodated. For transporting the box, therefore, after opening the box lid and the intermediate lid, the folded-up hand cart may be removed, and after being folded out, said hand cart ensures that the box is able to be easily transported.